


Another Casualty of War

by anycsifan



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Dear John Letter, Divorce, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anycsifan/pseuds/anycsifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B.J. receives a Dear John letter, and after grieving for a month decides to seek comfort from Margaret, but he got more than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Casualty of War

Another Casualty of War

 

She sat in the mess tent eating her sad excuse for a lunch when they walked in; Captains Hawkeye Pierce and BJ Hunnicutt. They were normally smiling and carrying on about anything that struck their fancy, but today they both seemed beat. Not physically, or at least not 100% of it was physical, a good deal seemed to be emotional.

Margaret watched them walk to the chow line, but her observations were interrupted by Radar sitting at her table. “Maybe he’ll know what’s wrong with those two,” she thought.

“Radar.”

“Yes major?” he asked nervously.

“What’s wrong with Hawkeye and BJ?” she asked softly.

“I can answer that for you major,” Charles said as he entered the mess tent. “Unfortunately, our dear Captain Hunnicutt has received a ‘Dear John’ letter.”

The news hit the two of them like a ton of bricks, and the rest of their group didn’t fare any better when they found out.

For the next month BJ operated much like a robot. He did his job with skill and efficiency, but there was no light in his eyes, and he never smiled anymore. That was what Margaret missed the most, his infectious megawatt smile.

Margaret sat on her cot reading when a knock came at her door. “Come in,” she called as she set her book down. Much to her surprise it was BJ that walked in. “More wounded?”

“No, I was hoping you had time to talk,” he said with melancholy lined hope.

“Of course,” she said sitting upright. “Take a seat,” she motioned to the chair in front of her vanity.

BJ turned it towards Margaret and sat down, but didn’t say a word. The two sat in silence for ten minutes before she couldn’t take it anymore.

“What is it you wanted to talk about?” she asked gently.

He took a deep breath, “I’m fairly certain you can guess.”

“I’m flattered that you’ve come to me, but why not go to Hawkeye?” she asked, confused as to why he’d chosen her over his best friend.

“He wouldn’t understand, but I was hoping you might have some insight due to your unfortunate divorce,” he explained.

“I’ll do my best, but I really can’t speak for Peg,” she answered.

“I know.”

For the next hour Margaret and BJ talked about their respective divorces, both found more closure than either anticipated. In the end they were both on Margaret’s cot holding onto each other and waiting for their tears to stop.

When they had calmed down BJ looked at his watch and sat up. “Thank you for this Margaret.”

“You’re welcome, and you know where to find me if you ever need to talk again,” she told him, sitting up as well.

“Indeed I do,” he smiled, truly smiled for the first time in a month, then turned his head to give the major a peck on the cheek out of gratitude, but didn’t realize that she’d turned her head to get a good look at his smile, and planted the kiss on her lips instead.

What happened next was a surprise to them both. The kiss sent a shockwave through them both, and they jumped apart. Their eyes met and a spark connected them. The next thing either of them knew was that BJ was hovering over Margaret, both shirtless and breathless. He was looking down at the beautiful woman beneath him, torn between his want and need for human contact from a trusted friend, and the love he still held for his now ex-wife. She was looking up at the handsome man above her, wanting to take away the pain he’d been feeling since the letter, and make his smile return.

Margaret brought him down for another kiss, he didn’t fight her. BJ wanted this, he wanted her touch, and he wanted their pain to go away, even if it was only temporarily.

They kissed as though they were trying to suck the pain out of each other, but also with desperation for satisfaction and a need for physical contact.

It wasn’t long before they rid each other of the rest of their clothing and it was hot flesh against hot flesh. BJ caressed Margaret’s breasts, nibbled her neck, and drowned in her very presence. Margaret purred as she rubbed the back of his neck and the flawless expanse of his back.

He brought his large callused hands to her hips and rubbed his hard member against her moist sex. She rolled her hips to increase the friction and moaned at the delicious sensations.

“Oh Margret,” he ran a hand up her body and cupped her face. “Darling, I need you.”

“I need you too,” she said with a kiss.

BJ returned the kiss as he entered her. They both moaned at the feeling. BJ paused, both to give Margaret time to adjust, and for him to collect himself.

When Margaret started wiggling BJ knew to move and he started slow and steady. They kissed lazily, letting the euphoria of the intimate contact wash over them.

All too soon though the pleasure became too much. BJ sped up his thrusts, and their kisses got sloppy. With one last thrust they groaned out their respective completions, holding onto each other for dear life.

When they came down from their highs BJ pulled out and moved them both so that they could both lay on Margaret’s cot without BJ crushing her.

He stroked her hair as he held her in his arms, and caught his breath. When his heart returned to its regular pace BJ sat up and tried to spot his pants in the darkness of Margaret’s tent.  

She sat up, only to make him lay down again. “Margaret, I should get back to the Swamp.”

“Nonsense, you’re staying right here, for both our sakes. Now hold me and get some rest,” she gently ordered him.

BJ smiled and brought her close. “I was only thinking of you, and how people love to talk.”

“Hawkeye and Charles aren’t likely to say a word about this, or anyone else for that matter, not that I’d care if they did. You’re the one I’m worried about,” she answered.

“You make a good point, and thank you,” he kissed her forehead before settling down for a night of much needed, and hopefully uninterrupted sleep.

Margaret smiled to herself before joining the captain in dreamland.


End file.
